The Sinners and the Angels
by SkyeWalkerO66
Summary: As a child Sam prays to Gabriel and the Archangel can't stop himself from responding, even when he's hiding from the host as the Pagan God, Loki. When Gabriel's brothers, begin preparing Sam for his destiny, his attachment gets in the way and Gabriel tries to help him. All the while, Castiel is dealing with his more 'profound' bond with Dean, who dies too often to count. SLASH


So this is my new Fanfiction which is obviously a Supernatural one, this Disclaimer is basically me disclaiming any ownership of the Show and Characters, and it applies for every chapter.

This will be both Sabriel and Destiel, however not for a while because it is both a slow build and Destiel may not seem major until later on. But it will. This is just an introduction, I'm running on very little sleep so there is a chance this could make no sense,

Enjoy

Being one of the few Angels named in the Bible is one the most frustrating things in the word. A day doesn't go by that the Archangel doesn't have somebody praying to him, begging him to watch over their family in Heaven and on Earth. He tries not to hear them, as he no longer works with the Host of Heaven and it is no longer his duty. But sometimes when the prayers are truly desperate, with honest and naïve faith, he listens.

"_To my saint, the Archangel Gabriel_…"

His grace reacts, warming and glowing because of the young child, a boy with a voice that has barely broken. Like he usually does, Gabriel tries pushing it away and ignoring it by concentrating on the job at hand. But the soft spoken boy is persistent, faithfully reciting his prayer, for Gabriel to hear.

"_Please let my family stay in this town…" _

He frowns; it is not often that a human can make him hear their prayers when Gabriel doesn't want to listen. The Archangel puts most of his energy in controlling his Pagan identity, dulling any connection to the Host, those that know of him in this age; know him as Loki or the Trickster. Anyone that wants to summon him, or pray to him and expect him to listen, contacts Loki not Gabriel the Archangel.

"_'Cos my class is getting ready for Christmas and I really wanna experience a normal Christmas. So, I was uh- I was thinkin' maybe that 'cos you told Mary that she was pregnant with Jesus, that you'd be like- the Angel of Christmas?"_

Gabriel smiles softly; once upon a time he let himself care about the human race, he even listened to the prayers. But knowing that the apocalypse is nigh, and that a lot of people will die, the Archangel has decided to withdraw himself rather than mourn when the time comes. But this child, whoever it is, is determined to get Gabriel to listen.

"_So if you could, maybe get my dad to uh-like not move in the next three weeks, that would totally be great."_

Gabriel doesn't in fact like Christmas, it is possibly his least favourite time of year because it reminds him of how broken his family really is. Being one of the oldest Angels in the Host, he knows all of his brothers and sisters, only Michael and Lucifer are older. Christmas is one of his biggest reminders of all his family's problems all because Lucifer could never accept that God's only son was human. While God is an Angel's father, Angels are simply his creations; Jesus is God's only son.

"_And I'd also like to pray for my dad's safe return, cos I don't know where he is and my brother won't tell me,"_

Gabriel finally stops pretending not to listen and begins concentrating on the voice, even bothering to locate the child.

"_And… well sometimes dad comes back and he's all sick and bloody but he never likes resting, so he makes us get in the Impala and leave town, right away, even if I don't wanna." _

The Archangel gets a sinking feeling in his vessel's chest, there is something he recognizes about the situation, but he isn't sure whether he is imagining it or not.

"_And I never wanna… 'cos I just wanna be normal but Dean –he's my older brother and he's really cool 'cos he looks after me when dad's gone, I talked 'bout him last time I prayed 'cos he never does- but like, Dean says that we're far from normal. But I don't know what he means, cos like he didn't mean the not stayin-in-the-one-place kinda weird but the other kind."_

Gabriel is extremely close to shutting the young boy out and never thinking about it again, he doesn't want to get involved with this, but he is too curious not to listen.

"_He said 'Winchester's aren't normal and we'll never be, so stop fussing and toughen up!' I got real upset and Dean kept on sayin sorry but I keep thinkin 'bout it. I know we don't have a mommy like other people and we don't stay around for too long but I don't see why we're so different." _

It hits Gabriel and it hits him hard, this is Sam Winchester, the destined vessel of the Devil himself and the child is praying to him. This child isn't meant to have faith in God, he is meant to rebel, he is meant to be the complete opposite of what he sounds like. Dean Winchester is meant to be the loyal, faithful child that will willingly accept Michael and give his body over as a servant of the Lord.

Gabriel cannot help himself; he clicks his shaking fingers and is instantly standing in a shabby little motel room. A young boy, barely eight years old with a brown mop of hair is kneeling beside a bed with his hands clapped together in prayer. This is not what Sam Winchester was meant to look like, Gabriel isn't sure what he expected but he has always thought of something more menacing, not some damn kid that looks like golden retriever.

Even if the boy opens his eyes, the child will not be able to see him; Gabriel is running a terrible risk coming here, he can't allow his brothers to find him here. Yet, he cannot bring himself to leave.

"So uh-if you can do that Sir, I mean Saint Gabriel I'd be real pleased and thankful-"

"Sammy!" from the conjoining room, another deeper voice calls out "Come have a look this!"

Surprised, Sam Winchester looks up, blinking rapidly before realising he has not finished his prayer. He lowers his head again and scrunches his eyes in thought, trying to remember where he had been interrupted.

"Oh and Amen!" He says.

"Sam!" Dean Winchester yells and Gabriel watches the younger brother scramble to his feet, rushing out of the room.

"Coming, Dean." The young boy replies.

Gabriel doesn't stay for too much longer after that, but he would be lying if he says he doesn't return a month later when Sam prays to him once more.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sam mutters under his breath, one day after Christmas.

"That was the best Christmas I have ever, in my whole six- wait no, seven- years! School was great 'cos we had secret Santa and Dean had given me money to buy James some chocolate and he thought it was great and I got this set of toy soldiers which I gave to Dean 'cos I hadn't gotten him anything else. We had lamb for lunch yesterday and it was great. I had a really great day, like super great, it was great."

"So thank you, Gabriel for making my dad stay in town for an extra few weeks 'cos it was great. Amen."

Gabriel would be lying if he said he was not the cause of John Winchester's impromptu extended stay in the small town, allowing Sam to have the Christmas that he prayed for.

A/N

This is not a one shot and will eventually be slash, tell me what you think 'cos #YOLO (I'm really tired please forgive me)


End file.
